maxpaynefandomcom-20200223-history
Jack Lupino
Jack Lupino (unknown - 2001) was a high ranking member and schizophrenic Underboss of the New York City based Punchinello crime family. His right-hand man was Vinnie Gognitti. Addicted to the drug Valkyr, Lupino lost his mind and began to believe that he was a messenger of Hell. He began to partake in bizarre rituals and was involved in devil worship Lupino started dealing Valkyr in the streets, putting Gognitti in charge of the distribution. He also owned a hotel, which was ran by The Finito Brothers. In 2001, Lupino was targeted by Max Payne, an NYPD detective on a quest to avenge his murdered wife and child who had believed that Lupino ordered the death of his family. The detective attacked Lupino's hotel, killed the Finitos, and injured Gognitti in order to find Lupino. Learning that Lupino was holed up at his gothic nightclub, Ragna Rock, Payne attacked the nightclub and learned more about Lupino's mental instability. Lupino confronted Max, who killed nearly all of Lupino's men. Lupino fought the NYPD detective to death, but was killed; having been shot by Payne many times after falling just to make sure that he was truly dead. Later it was revealed that Lupino was not the one who was behind the death of Payne's family. Lupino's death was a major downfall for the Punchinello crime family, followed by Angelo Punchinello's death later that year and Gognitti's two years after. In 2003, Lupino's nightclub, Ragna Rock, was bought by the Russian mobster Vladimir Lem, who renamed the establishment Vodka. Biography Early life His name and affiliation implies that he is of Italian heritage. Lupino - wolf in Italian. At some point, Jack Lupino joined the crime family of Angelo Punchinello, and became the underboss of the family, and Angelo Punchinello's right-hand man. Lupino owned both a hotel and nightclub called Ragna Rock and put The Finito Brothers in charge of the hotel's operations. Playing It Bogart, Max Payne (game) At some point prior to 1998-2001, Lupino became addicted to Valkyr and became clearly insane; worshipping various devils from many myths and believing that he was a wolf and a messenger of Hell. He began to read many mythology and gothic books related to devils and demons, and made rituals based on these books. An Empire of Evil, Max Payne (game) He became so mentally unstable that he blew one of his thug's brains out only because he wanted to see what they would look like on the wall. Let the Gun Do the Talking, Max Payne (game) He also met Max Payne once, though, it is unknown what happened during that meeting. Roscoe Street Station (chapter), Max Payne (game)Live from the Crime Scene, Max Payne (game) Valkyr case Becoming a suspect In summer 1998, Max Payne's family was murdered by Valkyr junkies, prompting him to seek revenge. In the winter of 2001, Max got information that Lupino may have been the one behind the murder and so targeted him. Following the death of his partner Alex Balder, Max began to believe that Lupino was behind Alex's death in order to keep the couple away from his business. Prologue (The American Dream), Max Payne (game)Roscoe Street Station (chapter), Max Payne (game)Live from the Crime Scene, Max Payne (game) Max Payne's search Max arrived at Lupino's hotel, only to have found the Finitos in charge and Jack not there. Seeing no other way, Max killed the Finito brothers after they attempt to shoot him dead. Playing It Bogart, Max Payne (game) Max also killed Rico Muerte and Candy Dawn, who were staying in the hotel during Payne's time of investigation. The Blood Veins of New York, Max Payne (game) Due to his state and other businesses, Lupino had placed Vinnie Gognitti in charge for a Valkyr trade deal.Playing It Bogart, Max Payne (game) After the deaths of the Finitos and Rico, Lupino's hotel was blown up by Vladimir Lem, head of the rival Russian Mob. Let the Gun Do the Talking, Max Payne (game) Having no other tie to Lupino other than Vinnie, Max tracked down Lupino's right-hand man, and confronted him. Gognitti was shot by Max, but managed to escape the undercover detective on New York's rooftops. After killing all of Vinnie's bodyguards, Max finally captured Gognitti. Max demanded Lupino's whereabouts. After beating him a bit, Gognitti, fearing for his life, told Payne that Jack is located at his own nightclub, Ragna Rock. Let the Gun Do the Talking, Max Payne (game)Fear That Gives Men Wings, Max Payne (game)Police Brutality, Max Payne (game) Shootout in Ragna Rock and death Around the time Payne investigated for Lupino's whereabouts, killing the Finitos and Rico in the progress, as well injuring Gognitti in order to locate the Mafia Underboss, Angelo, angry at Lupino for his uncareful actions that brought some police attention, sent him a letter in which he threatens his right-hand man for his reckless behavior. An Empire of Evil, Max Payne (game) After defeating Vinnie, Max arrived to Ragna Rock. Max fought his way against Lupino's goons and bodyguard. During his way in the club, Max finds many of Lupino's devilish books and rituals, as well the letter sent by Don Angelo. After Max read one of Jack's ritual books, Lupino howled and yelled in the club, as well, sending more goons to kill Max, though it was unsuccessful. An Empire of Evil, Max Payne (game) Lupino then finally revealed himself, along with two more bodyguards. After saying strange quotes related to satanist believes, Lupino attacked Payne with his powerful Sawed-off shotgun. The detective managed to kill the insane Underboss' remaining men, and after a while, Lupino was killed as well. An Empire of Evil, Max Payne (game) After Lupino fell down, Max shot him multiple times, to make sure that the monstrous drug dealer is truly dead. He kept shooting at him until he is stopped by an unknown woman. An Empire of Evil, Max Payne (game)Prologue (A Cold Day in Hell), Max Payne (game) Legacy Lupino's death was the first great fall of the Punchinello crime family, and his death was soon followed by his boss, Angelo. Angel of Death, Max Payne (game) By 2003, the crime family was still in power, and by 2012, it was almost destroyed, leaving an open door for a rival family. Hoboken Blues Lupino's death was also a major downfall for the valkyr drug trade business. His nightclub, Ragna Rock, was bought by Vladimir Lem, the leader of the rival Russian Mob, who renamed it to Vodka. A Criminal Mastermind, Max Payne 2: The Fall of Max Payne Personality and traits Having lost his mind due to abusing the drug Valkyr, Lupino became an insane and psychotic man who worshipped devilish beings and killed anyone without remorse. He began to believe that he was a wolf, and even howled like one at his enemies, whom he considered his 'prey'. Lupino became a very brutal and sadist man. One of his men, Dino, was killed by him only to see how his brains would look on his wall. Lupino then killed three more people as a part of his demonic ritual. His murders were all related to his belief that he was the son of a female demonic being, and he stated that he killed for her. Valkyr made Lupino unstable and nearly unstoppable. His acts of insanity disturbed his right-hand man Vinnie Gognitti and severel of his associates, including his own boss Angelo Punchinello. It is also hinted that Lupino had an interest in Norse mythology, naming and designing his nightclub after the final event in the mythology. Appearance Jack Lupino is a bit over-weight medium-sized man. He has a shaved head, and short mustache and beard, colored brown, and black eyes. The most noteable feature on his face is a tatoo that surrounds his right eye. The tatoo resemble flames. Jack Lupino's outfit contains a white Aloha shirt with ellipse, twisted shapes colored in black, grey and similar sub-colours. Under the Aloha shirt, he wears a black T-shirt, matching with black pants and shoes. LupinoOutfit.jpg Equipment *'Sawed-off shotgun' - a powerful short-ranged shotgun that can fire two rounds at once. This is Lupino's signature weapon, and he uses it during his last stand against Max Payne. The main disadvantage of this weapon is that it needed to be reloaded constantly, due to its small magazine. An Empire of Evil, Max Payne (game) *'UZI' - a sub-machine gun. Lupino holds it when he confronts Max Payne, but quickly drops this weapon in favor of the sawed-off shotgun. An Empire of Evil, Max Payne (game) *'Devil-related books' - Lupino owns a wide variety of books about demons and devilish myths. He uses these books for his rituals and ceremonies. Ragna Rock (chapter), Max Payne (game)An Empire of Evil, Max Payne (game) Behind the scenes Norse mythology Jack Lupino and his nightclub Ragna Rock contain many allusions to Norse mythology. "Lupino" is a surname of Italian origin, meaning "little wolf". Jack Lupino continually makes references to wolves and calls himself "the Fenris Wolf." The Fenris Wolf (also known as Fenrir) was a monstrous wolf and son of Loki who was supposed to bring about and play a huge role in Ragnarök - the Norse apocalypse. Fight strategy Jack is surrounded by cultists wielding shotguns, Molotov cocktails, and Ingrams. Keep moving and keep firing with a cool head. Despite his somewhat intimidating demeanor, Jack himself is probably the easiest boss in the game; he uses a sawed-off shotgun and, after he fires his first two shots, he is completely open to any sort of attack. It is possible to even bludgeon him to death easily with a baseball bat. Every time he is hit while he is reloading, he is forced to start his reloading animation over again. To sum it up, kill his henchmen, dodge his first two shots, then finish him off with the weapon of choice. Max loses all his weapons after his fight with Lupino. Therefore, ammo conservation should not be required when fighting him. Max Payne 3 multiplayer Jack Lupino is one of the character avatars available in the Classic Character Pack for the multiplayer of the 2012 Max Payne 3. Lupino's model in this game lacks the beard Lupino has in the original game. His tatto was also altered, now it is much twisting than the original's game version. Gallery Maxclassic jack.jpg|Jack Lupino as a multiplayer skin for Max Payne 3. JackLupino-film.jpg|Jack in the 2008 film. JackLupinofighting.jpg Lupinofighting.jpg Appearances *''Max Payne'' **Prologue (The American Dream) **Roscoe Street Station **Live from the Crime Scene **Playing It Bogart **The Blood Veins of New York **Fear That Gives Men Wings **Police Brutality **Ragna Rock **An Empire of Evil *''Max Payne 3'' comics **"After the Fall" **"Hoboken Blues" *''Max Payne 3'' multiplayer (Classic Character Pack) ;Non-canon *Max Payne (film) See also *Ragna Rock (location) *Lupino's Hotel *Punchinello crime family *Angelo Punchinello *Vincent Gognitti *Milo Rego, an antagonist with similar behavior in Max Payne 3. References es:Jack Lupino Category:Characters Category:Bosses Category:Characters in Max Payne 1 Category:Antagonists Category:Max Payne 3 comics characters Category:Enemies Category:Gangsters